Pick Up The Pieces
by JackiePotterhead
Summary: Harry and Ginny are divorced, Ron is making Hermione's life hell. Just when Harry thinks that it's all going to pieces, someone comes in to pick them up. OOC, Ron, Ginny, Molly Bashing. Draco/Harry, Hermione/Neville. Post Hogwarts. Lots of fluff, rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Pick up the pieces

 **Author's Note:** I am a hardcore Drarry fan. They are my OTP, and I thought, why not? So this is going to be slash, obviously. It's rated, because there's going to be slash, and if you don't like it, then please don't read.

 **Warnings for this Chapter:** None

 **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to this wonderful person called JK Rowling.

A mop of black zoomed into the living room. Harry Potter was sitting on the sofa, numerous files laid out on the coffee table in front of him. Behind the mop of black (his son Al), more sedately, his best friends Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, and Rose, Hermione's daughter came in. Al threw himself at his father.

Harry hugged him back tightly; it had been three days since he'd seen his son. As it was, he couldn't bear being alone in the house. Al went to Hogwarts. He was about to enter his second year.

Harry wordlessly waved to the other three. Then he stood up to kiss Hermione on the cheek. She hugged him tightly. Then he greeted Nev. They both look good, he thought. Hermione was no longer the bushy haired girl she'd been at school, and Nev had outgrown his chubbiness to become quite a handsome man.

He sighed. These two had come a long way. They began dating a year back, and we're still going strong. Ron had been such a git to them. As had Ginny. A look of distaste came upon his face as he thought of the mother of his son. And of Ron. Rose was Ron's daughter, but she hated the sight of her father. In fact, for all practical purposes, Nev was her father. She even called him "Dad".

Shaking off these thoughts he smiled at his son.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"Aunt Mia and Uncle Nev and Rose and I went to the zoo, Dad!" Al said, excitedly. "It was brilliant! Oh, Dad! Scor wrote, he wants to know if all five of us can go to his place later in the summer. Please say we can, please please please!"

Harry exchanged a glance with Nev and Mia. All three of them looked apprehensive. But it was hard to ignore the pleading looks both the children were giving them.

"Al, Rosie," said Mia. "I don't think Mr Malfoy would like it-"

"Scor asked him!" Said Rose almost whining now. Al, Rose and Scor were all in Slytherin House. While Harry had somehow known all along that Al would end up in Slytherin, Rose had been a surprise. Everyone had expected her to be in Ravenclaw.

"Daaaaaddddd..." Rose dragged the word out, looking at Nev with her best puppy dog eyes. His heart swelled with joy and pride, that this girl, his daughter in all but blood called him "Dad". He knew he was being weak. But he couldn't help it.

"We will write to Mr Malfoy. If it's okay, we can go, okay sweetheart? Now why don't you and Al make yourself scarce, I want to talk to your Mom and Uncle Harry?" Nev smiled down at Rose. She nodded before heading out with her cousin.

Harry and Mia turned an almost accusing gaze on Nev.

"Nevvie!" Said Harry.

"She looked at me like that; I couldn't say no, she's a hardcore Slytherin."

His girlfriend and best friend looked at him exasperatedly. Harry shook his head.

"Well," said Mia. "Let's sit down and write that letter then." She sat on the sofa, and Nev and Harry sat on either side of her. She grinned at them for a second. "Who'd have thought we were going to write something like this to _**Malfoy**_ of all people. I mean, things really are changing, aren't they?"

Harry and Nev nodded. The three looked over at the two children, playing happily, chasing each other around the garden. Harry noticed them wave, and waved back. What he had failed to notice was the subtle wink Nev flashed in Rose and Al's direction and the returning 1000 watt smile he got in return.

After the letter had been drafted, and then rewritten and sent, courtesy Harry's owl Midnight, they sat back and Harry called for Kreacher.

"What can Kreacher do for Master Harry and Miss Mione and Mr Neville?" he asked, bowing low.

"Kreacher, tea and biscuits please. Thank you." Kreacher bowed and snapped away. "Now, Nev, tell me."

"Fred and George wrote. They said that Ron is trying to make out that Mia cheated on him with me and that Rose is Mia's and my daughter."

"Give me the letter." Harry's tone was brusque. Nev knew the anger wasn't directed at him, and so he barely reacted apart from fishing in his pocket for the letter, which he handed to Harry.

 **Dear Mia and Nev,**

 **How are you guys doing? It's been a while. How is Rose? Thanks for the letter to Alicia and Angelina, they were thrilled. Ironic that we are older, but the last to procreate, isn't it?**

 **Okay, moving on to more important matters. You know how we haven't told Mum and Ron and Ginny we are in touch with you, they'd go bonkers. When we went for last week's family lunch, Ron told us he was planning to tell the world that you guys were in an affair while Mia was married to Ron still. Ginny doesn't have the guts to aim anything at Har, but this is serious.**

 **He also is trying to put about a story that Rose is Nev's not his. Careful guys, he's going to abus e his power as an Auror.**

 **Bill, Charlie and Percy all send their regards. Fleur would like you to hex Ron into the next century and Audrey sends her love. Ron and Ginny are just, well, them.**

 **Take care, loads of love to Rosie,**

 **Fred and George.**

Harry's eyes flashed. He was angry. His magic was swirling around him. Mia hugged him, in a bid to calm him down. It worked.

"I will not let him do this." He strode over to the Floo. "DMLE!" he said, sticking his head in.

"Hey, Zabini, Nott." Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, Heads of the Depatrment of Magical Law Enforcement, and Harry's close friends, knelt at the fireplace.

"Harry!" said Blaise. "Official? You look angry."

"I am, Blaise. This prat of a Ronald Weasley."

"Did what now?" asked Theo, comprehension dawning on his face.

"Oh, come over!"

Without waiting for a reply, he backed out. In a few seconds, Blaise and Theo were in the living room.

"Hi, Mia, Nev," they said, linking hands. It was common knowledge that they were in a relationship and had been for almost ten years.

Harry had become acquainted with them just out of lawyer training, and he had begun practicing. It was often required that they practice with the DMLE, and that was how a friendship had built. Harry, Theo, Blaise, Mia, Nev, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, the Patil Twins, and a few seniors, such as Adrian Pucey, Monatgue, and Fred and George had begun hanging out together a lot.

Wordlessly, he handed them the letter. They read it quietly, but in mounting anger. By the end, they were livid.

"That scumbag!" said Blaise pulling Hermione into a hug. "Don't worry, we've got you." He said, quietly. Theo nodded his agreement.

"Thanks," said Mia, into his shoulder. Then she composed herself and sat back down next to Nev.

"Well, then," said Blaise, smirking. "Found any man or woman, Potter?"

Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands, as the others laughed.

Draco Malfoy was in his study, working on an important file, when a midnight blue owl flew in. He didn't recognize it, but took the letter anyway. Glancing at the envelope, comprehension dawned on his face. Potter, Granger and Longbottom. He slit the envelope open, and then opened the letter.

 **Lord Malfoy,**

 **I hope we find you in good health. Allow us to extend our heartfelt and sincere thanks to you, for inviting our children, Albus Potter, and Rose Granger, to your Manor for the remainder of the summer. They will, most certainly, accept the invitation and be there as planned.**

 **We were notified today that the invitation, according to your son Scorpius, was not only for the children, but us as well. It came as a slight surprise to us, and we thought it prudent to write to you about the new development, rather than impose and invade on your privacy. An affirmation or denial of the same may be sent through the delivering owl, Midnight.**

 **Thanks and regards,**

 **Lord Harrison James Potter-Black, Lord Neville Francis Longbottom and Miss Hermione Granger**

Draco's lips curved into a slight smile as he read the letter. This meant they would come. He replied hurriedly in the positive.

 _It is a good chance at apologizing and redeeming myself,_ he thought. He opened his file. As a Healer, he had a lot of paperwork, and he hated it. Well, Scorpius would be happy. He called for an elf.

"Flippy!"

Said elf popped into the room.

"Yes, Master Draco?"

"Have five guest rooms cleaned out and prepared. The second floor, not the guest wing. And send Scorpius in, would you? Thanks!"

Flippy popped away. In five minutes, a knocking was heard on Draco's door.

"Come in!" A blond boy walked into the room.

"Papa?"

"Hello, Scor. Your friends are coming over," he said, getting straight to the point. "And so are Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom. I want you on your best behavior," he added, sternly.

"Yes, Papa. Thank you, you are the best, ever!"

"You are welcome."

"Papa, Mr Potter is the one you refer to as Harry, right?" Without waiting for an answer he bounced out, undoubtedly to write to Al and Rose, leaving Draco to wonder where his son had heard that.

 **Author's Note 2: Yeah, I realised, the characters are OOC, but that's how I want it. Also, Fred is alive, because he SHOULD NOT have died**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **: I know, you guys hate me. You should, it's been ages, but I have had exams on, and couldn't finish the chapter. As it is, it's short, but it has some drama. So here it is.**

 **Warnings for this chapter** : **None**

 **Disclaimer:** **If you think I own this, God save you.**

Harry was standing in the Floo Room, bag of Floo powder in his hand. "Ready?" he asked the others. He got two enthusiastic and two not-as-enthusiastic nods. One by one, they all floo-ed into Malfoy Manor's Floo Room.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor," came a voice, one that the three adults recognized, minus the customary arrogant drawl; if anything, Malfoy sounded genuinely pleased to have them over. Hermione and Nev looked at each other with raised eyebrows, and then shrugged.

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy," said Neville, shaking his hand. Draco snorted.

"Enough with the Lord stuff, Lo-Neville," he said. If Nev was taken aback by the use of his Christian name, he hid it, opting instead to smile slightly at his host. _Well, this is weird,_ he thought, taking in his surroundings.

He was shaken out of his reverie by a tug on his hand.

"Dad," said Rose. "Scor and I and Al are going to play." Nev smiled and nodded at his daughter. This interaction was not missed by Draco, who merely raised his eyebrows at Harry, to receive a gentle smile in return.

The next week passed smoothly, no hiccups. The four adults found they got along pretty well, and no hexing. Scor's birthday came and went. They had a small celebration, just Astoria, and the other four, Scor, Rose, Al and Sal Nott-Zabini, along with his fathers.

"Happy birthday, Scorpius," said Harry, handing over his gift. It was a Broomstick Servicing Kit, and watched with a smile as Scorpius opened it in awe.

"Thank you, Mr Potter, my old one was ripped!"

"You're welcome."

After the gifts were handed out, they sat down to dinner, which was, as the norm, an extremely formal affair. As they sat at the table, a Patronus shaped like a dragon streaked through the dining room, and spoke in the voice of Charlie.

' _Wiz, Mum, Ron and Ginny know. They're going to get you arrested. Ginny is using the pregnancy weapon against you. Aurors are on their way to Malfoy Manor. F, G and I are with you forever.'_

Harry sat still, not reacting, his eyes fixed on the spot where Charlie's Patronus had been a moment ago. He looked up only when he heard a choked sob from Hermione. She had tears streaking down her face and was looking at him in fear and sadness.

The alarm on the wards went off. Draco sighed and went out of the living room, to let the Aurors in. Al looked at his father, before bursting into tears.

"Daddy, why did Mommy and Uncle Ron do that? Why are you going? Where is Uncle Char?"

Harry walked around and hugged his son. "Al, I will be back as soon as I can, I promise. Uncle Ron was wrong to do what he is doing. Promise me; never ask Aunt Mia, Uncle Nev, or Mr Malfoy where Daddy is."

"Alright Daddy. But come back soon, I love you."

"Love you too, Champ."

"Mr Potter?" It was Head Auror, Gawain Robards.

"Lord Potter-Black," corrected Harry in a cold, almost bored voice.

"We are here to arrest you on char-"

"I know the charges, thank you. There are children here, you might want to watch what you are saying. And I want a meeting with Minister Shacklebolt. Theo, Blay, cover for me. You guys know all. Mia, Nev, talk to Char, and the twins. Also, since you guys know, you might want to-"

"We will take care, Har-Har. Take care." Nev looked nastily at the Aurors before stepping forward to hug his 'brother'.

"Draco, I nee-" Draco cut him off with a nod.

"We will get you out of this." The confidence in his voice and stance made Harry stare for a second, before he nodded and turned to the Aurors. They led him out of the living room, and then there was silence, broken only by the heaving sobs of Hermione.

Three weeks after Harry's arrest, the others were nowhere near getting him out of Azkaban. Theo, Blay and Nev had spent the whole of their time looking at law books; the former two more so, since they had better access than Nev, being in the DMLE.

Mia spent a lot of her time looking after the kids; Al was taking it badly, but he had Scor, Rose and Sal with him, and it made the blows softer. Mia had taken it very hard, she barely slept, ate or in fact did anything. Most of her time was devoted to spending time with the kids, trying to take her mind off things. She was more attached to Harry than the rest, and had always been. The war, before and after. She stuck by him when Ron didn't. he had done the same for her. This wasn't good. It was not good at all.

Draco had done all he could. He tried pulling strings at the Ministry, but to avail. He, Mia, Nev, Theo and Blay had started spending a lot of time together, trying to think out ways to free Harry. It was frustrating him that he couldn't do much, but he tried. He truly did. Harry had helped him out of the mess the war had made, vouching for him included. He wanted very much to return the favour, and was annoyed at himself for being unable to.

Kingsley paid the quintet a visit at Malfoy Manor, apologized to them, explaining how Ron had abused his power as an Auror, and how he himself would do what he could, at the trials within the bounds of law. Char, Fred and George also visited them a couple of times, condemning their siblings and mother, and reminding them that the three of them, Bill, Fleur, Perce, Audrey, Alicia, Angelina and Arthur were by them, always.

On the 33rd day after Harry's arrest, an official looking owl delivered a letter to Nev at Malfoy Manor. He slit it open impatiently.

 **Lord Longbottom,**

 **We write to inform you that Lord Potter-Black's trial is scheduled for the 31** **st** **of July, at 9 am. Your presence, along with Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, Mr Nott and Mr Zabini has been requested by him.**

 **You are, if attending, expected to reach the courtroom 8, by no later than 8.45 am on the day. Only formal robes are permitted in the courtroom.**

 **Head Auror Gawain Robards**

 **A/N 2:** **Like I said, a bit short, but hopefully the next one is longer. So in the next chapter, Harry's trial. That'll be probably almost all, but a lot of revelations. Then a couple of chapters after. I was looking at 5 in all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **I know, I am updating very soon after the previous. The reason is that there won't be an update for at least two weeks, because I am in the middle of exams. Like I promised, Harry's trial, and lots of revelations.**

 **Warnings for the chapter:** **None, really, except an overdose of drama.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own the characters, yadda yadda.**

Harry didn't imagine that he would be facing trial at the Wizengamot on his 42nd birthday. He knew that with the case that Ginny and Ron had put up against him, all the closely guarded secrets he had held for more than 12 years would come out in the open. Molly and her meddling, he thought, angrily. This was all her, Ron and Ginny. He knew that the brains had to have been Molly. The others though greedy, were not sharp or smart enough for the scheme.

He sighed as he thought of Al. Al was his life, the centre of his universe. Ginny had just left, with James and Lily, his first born twins. James Sirius and Lily Luna, he thought, sadly, remembering how he had named them for four people he loved immensely, and four people he had lost in the war. Luna's death had been a shocker.

Flashback:

" _Nev, now!" Harry yelled, pointing at Nagini, Voldemort's familiar, his last Horcrux, barring Harry himself. Nev, quick as lightning sliced off the serpent's head. The Dark Lord's fury shifted path, from The-Boy-Who-Lived, to his close friend and trusted aide._

 _Wand pointed furiously at the Longbottom heir, he screamed the most feared curse, ever.  
"Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light shot out from the end of his wand. A flash of blonde, a horrified cry, and Nev was cradling Luna's corpse in his arms, tears dripping down the end of his nose, onto her unmoving face. _

_The funeral was the worst he attended. He, Nev, Ronald, Michael Corner, Xeno Lovegood, the Weasley twins and Antony Goldstein were the pall-bearers. In a sea of black, no one spoke, all in mourning for a girl who had been brave, loyal and above all, trusting. Harry had to speak at her funeral. He didn't think he had it in him, but nonetheless, he had to. For Luna, his sister, confidante._

" _Luna," he began in a choked voice, before clearing his throat. "Luna was my anchor when Sirius died. She was a ray of sunshine when all seemed dark. She believed me when few else did. She was the sister I never had, but I failed her, in my duty as a brother, as a best friend. I only hope she can forgive me. Luna, know that you will always be missed, always be there in our hearts, in our minds. Thank you for everything, being brave, loyal and trusting me, even though I let you down in the end. Rest in peace."_

 _He could swear he heard her voice say: "The Nargles will guide you, Harry." And he broke down. In front of the Wizarding World, the Minister, his friends, everyone._

End Flashback

Harry's thought were interrupted as in walked into the courtroom. He looked around. Nev, Mia, Draco, Theo and Blay were all there, as were the Weasleys. Harry noticed that the others didn't want anything to do with Ginny, Ron and Molly, who were sitting on the prosecutor's end, while the others were at the defendant's end.

"Lord Potter-Black," began the Head of the Wizengamot, Augusta Longbottom. "You are here on charges of domestic violence, adultery and deception. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Harry's voice was confident, and he looked straight at Dowager Lady Longbottom. She looked approvingly at him for a split second, before the emotionless mask was back.

"Miss Ginevra Weasley, please take the stand." Ginny stood and walked to the stand. "You may begin." The Minister said.

"Lord Potter-Black," she spat the name out. "has been cheating on me since the first year of our marriage. Albus Remus Potter is not my son, but the product of his affair. Also, till the birth of James and Lily, our twins, he used to beat me physically. He also hid from the wizarding world that Albus is not my son."

"You were, of course, aware that Albus was not your son, but only Lord Potter-Black's?"

"I was told he was an orphan, and that Harry took an immediate liking to him."

Draco, Nev, Mia, Char and the twins swore under their breaths. Theo was shaking with anger, and the normally composed Zabini heir looked ready to kill.

"Tell us about how you found out about your former husband's illicit relationship with someone else."

"Well, it was right after Al went to Hogwarts. I told Harry I was going to sleep early. I did indeed retire early, but came back down to the kitchen for a drink of water an hour later. It was then that I found him and his lover engaging in undesirable activities in the kitchen. I confronted him and he confirmed it." She ended her case.

"Lord Potter-Black, if you will?"

"I thank you, Minister. I appeal to the Gamot to hear out my case, before deciding either way." The Chief Warlock tilted her head, motioning for him to continue. "Miss Weasley, my former wife, has accused me of domestic violence. I am not one for violence, particularly not after my life has been. Many people can vouch that I have never physically hurt anyone, or for that matter, ever used a magically painful, or potentially harmful curse."

"As for deception, Miss Weasley was well aware before I brought Al home that Al was my son. "

"So you plead guilty to adultery?" someone from the stands asked.

"Not at all, Lord Selwyn. Two years after James and Lily were born, Ginevra had a Quidditch accident, and was told by a Healer that she would be unable to have any more children. Needless to say, she was devastated. Our marriage after all, did occur in unusual circumstances."

"These were-?"

"Ginevra came to me about nine months after the war, three after we had begun dating, to tell me she was pregnant. Naturally, I did what anyone in my place would, and married her. It wasn't long after that we realized we were not in love, but decided to stay together for the children." He paused and then pulled on.

"Ginevra wanted one more child, but due to the accident would be unable to have children. The Healer in charge then gave us an offer. Surrogacy."

"She offered to carry your child?" Kingsley asked

"No."

"Sorry?"

"HE offered to carry my child." Whispers broke out in the courtroom. Harry's eyes snapped to the "Healer" who nodded for him to continue. "So, after a lot of debate, Ginevra and I agreed. Ten months after the discussion, Albus Remus Potter was born."

"So you claim Ginevra's allegations are false? And what is the identity of the Healer?"

"The Healer is Lord Draconis Abraxas Malfoy." The whole Gamot broke into whispers and all eyes snapped to the pristine Malfoy Lord, whose eyes were fixed on Harry.

"Lord Malfoy?" repeated Kingsley blankly. His head was spinning. What was Harry playing at?

"Yes, Minister, Lord Malfoy is my son's Bearer. Now about the third allegation. My 'affair'. On the first of September, 2011, my son, Albus Remus Potter, began his schooling at Hogwarts. He sent a letter the same night, writing that he was Sorted into Slytherin. The next morning, Ginevra demanded we meet him, and after receiving special permission from the Headmistress, we were allowed to. Immediately, she ordered him to get Resorted and attempt for Gryffindor. Upon his refusal, she stormed out, and vowed never to interact with him, as did James and Lily."

He took a deep breath. "She wanted me to disown my son, and I refused. Ginevra packed her bags and left, and I received divorce papers not long after. Around November the same year, I managed to reconnect with Lord Malfoy. His 'engagement' to Astoria Greengrass had been wound up, and his son Scorpius was staying with him. You see, Minister, Lord Malfoy was never engaged to Miss Greengrass and Scor is definitely not her son. Scorpius Severus Malfoy is the twin brother of Albus Remus Potter." More whispers broke out. The only unfazed people were those in the defendant's box. The three Weasleys were looking uncomfortable. Their plan was backfiring.

"Would you show the coutroom the memory, Lord Potter-Black?" Harry nodded.

Flashback:

 _ **Dear Daddy and Mommy,**_

 _ **I got Sorted into Slytherin, and made friends already. Rose is here as well. Sal is a Slytherin also, I thought he'd be a Ravenclaw, because of Uncle Theo. I made a new friend, Scorpius Malfoy, he's really nice; we share a dorm. I tried speaking to James and Lil, but they left before I could.**_

 _ **I'll write again,  
Love, Al**_

" _SLYTHERIN?" yelled Ginny, angrily._

" _Stop it Ginny, you know things are different now. House really doesn't matter anymore. He's happy there. Don't kill it for him."_

" _I should have known this would happen when I took in that Death Eater's spawn! He's like his father, that slimy snake Malfoy!"_

" _Ginevra! Draco helped us when we needed it, you can't talk about him like that!"_

" _So it's 'Draco' now, is it? Screwing him are you?"_

" _GINEVRA!"_

" _Disown him, Harry, disown Albus."_

" _Are you mad? Al's my life; I wouldn't disown him over something this small! I wouldn't disown him at all, in fact."_

" _Either you disown him, or we are over."_

" _Fine, have it your way. I will not disown him, ever," Harry's voice grew cold._

" _We're over."_

End Flashback.

"Go on, Lord Potter-Black." Kingsley said, glaring at Ginny.

"After I reconnected with Draco," Draco smirked as Harry took on the first-name term. "we began dating. In February, which was 4 months after the divorce, we were past the casual dating stage, and became a couple officially." He shot a smile at Draco, who smiled back at him.

"Miss Weasley has accused you of hitting her after she ended her relationship with you. Auror Weasley has put forth documents, pictures and a Healer's report to prove it. The pictures indeed show that she has been beaten."

"I did not touch her."

"We would like to question you with Veritaserum, Lord Potter-Black." Harry nodded. Once the serum was administered and verified the questions began.

"Have you ever physically or magically hurt your wife in the years of your marriage, or before or after?"

"No. Never."

"Did you and Miss Weasley decide together to allow Healer Malfoy to Bear your child?"

"Yes."

"Were you in an illicit relationship during your marriage to Miss Weasley?"

"No. I do not condone cheating."

"Did you hide the fact that Scorpius was your son from your former wife?"

"No, she knew Dray had twins." Draco smirked at the nickname, something only Harry called him.

"Administer the antidote." Kingsley instructed, in his booming voice. Once it was done he said. "Those in favour of punishment?" A few hands went up.

"Those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges?" After a quick count, Kingsley said: "Cleared of all charges. Lord Potter-Black, we regret the inconvenience caused to you and your family, and assure you compensation. Auror Weasley had strong evidence to support his statement. "

"The Aurors should have verified better, Minister."

"Would you be pressing charges?"

"Yes, defamation to begin with. I also charge Miss Weasley with adultery. I have proof that James and Lily are not my children, and that she has been in an illicit relationship with Mr Kevin Entwhistle, and that the bruises are from him, and not me."

A stunned silence followed his words. Ginny, Molly and Ron glared hatefully at him, while everyone else looked shocked. Everyone except Draco. Not even Mia and Nev had known that James and Lily weren't his children. Char, Fred and George almost lunged for Ginny, but were held back by Nev, Theo and Blay. Harry raised an eyebrow at Ginny.

"Miss Weasley, wouldn't you like to say something?"

 **A/N 2:** **Don't kill me *hides under the bed* I know the Luna thing was evil. Imagine his naming children after people he loved, only to figure they weren't his. Ooh, the next chapter is going to have fluff, and some awesome stuff, wait for it. :D**

 ***points at the review button***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Hello!** **So you guys probably heard about the Chennai floods; well, I live in Chennai, and got caught in the flood for a bit, with no electricity or anything, which is why I couldn't update. Now, well, this chapter winds up the court scene, and then there is some family bonding, Scor and Al find out they're brothers, and Mia turns the tables on Ron. Read On! Oh, and if anyone reads Avengers, Stony in particular, inbox me a couple of good fics, please! :D**

 **Warnings : ****A little swearing, perhaps? I don't really know! :P Implied smut, btw :P**

 **Disclaimer : ****Don't make me do this, again!**

"You bastard!" Ron's voice yelled. "How dare you! You faggot! You bloody shag Malfoy and then accuse my sister of cheating on you! You-"

"Mr Weasley, for once in your life, hold your tongue!" Kingsley's booming voice instructed. Ron stuttered to a stop, but he was still glaring evilly at Harry. Ginny had paled considerably, and was staring at Harry like he'd grown an extra head.

"Your proof, Lord Potter-Black?" the Chief Warlock asked.

"Mia?" he turned to Mia, who handed him a large manila folder. He handed it to a guard, who in turn, gave it to the Minister.

"Lord Potter-Black?" said Kingsley.

"This is a folder containing photos of Miss Ginevra Weasley and Mr Kevin Entwhistle, dating back from 2005, to December 2011. There are around 200 pictures, and if you will care to examine them, you will find that until the more recent photographs, Miss Weasley is wearing her marriage ring. This means that Mr Entwhistle was well aware of the marriage, and still pursued a relationship with my former wife, so, yes, I will be pressing charges. I think Miss Hermione Jean Granger has something to say." He gestured to Mia, and Kingsley asked her to take the stand.

"Mr Ronald Weasley has been in an illicit relation," said Mia, taking a deep breath. "with Mrs Lavender Finnigan. Her husband Mr Seamus Finnigan passed away on Auror duty in 2009. Since before that, Mrs Finnigan and Mr Weasley have had an affair, and her son, Joseph is a product of the affair. Also, Mr Weasley has threatened to charge me and my partner Neville Longbottom with adultery, and insinuate that my daughter Rose is a product of our affair. I bring you proof that Joseph is Ronald's son, and Rose is NOT Neville's, but Ronald's daughter."

Kingsley and Dowager Lady Longbottom flicked through the file. They nodded, and Augusta Longbottom smiled approvingly at the woman soon to be her grandson's wife.

"Any other charges?" asked Minister Shacklebolt.

"N-" began Harry.

"Yes," said Draco, from the defendant's box. All eyes turned to him. "I charge Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Ginevra Weasley with having perpetrated the murders of my cousins Sirius Orion Black and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, and her husband Remus John Lupin. I have proof to support the same, and request the Wizengamot to question Molly Weasley under Veritaserum."

Harry turned to Draco, wide-eyed, tears forming in his emerald orbs. Draco nodded, and then took the stand.

"Lord Malfoy, may we see the evidence you have?"

Flashback

 _Draco was in the Ministry when he caught sight of Ginny and Ron. Quickly casting the Disillusionment Charm, he followed them into the canteen of the Ministry._

" _Hey, mum," said Ron, sitting next to Molly, as Ginny slid into a chair opposite her. "How's it coming?"_

" _We have a strong case, Ron, stop worrying. In any case, the worst that Potter can do is flip off the charges."_

" _Mum," said Ginny. "What if he finds out that we set up Black, Tonks and Lupin for death? I mean, you killed Black, dressed as that Lestrange bitch, and made sure that Greyback killed the werewolf and his wife, but Potter could use that against us, couldn't he?"_

" _Don't worry, Gin, we made sure that no one missed us, so we are clear," Ron said, confidently. "Anyway, if we want Potter's money you have to sound convincing. That Entwhistle bloke you are dating is the best, he made those bruises look real."_

" _Yeah, Kev's lovely, isn't he? Potter won't know what hit him. Let's hope that he doesn't find out about Black, Tonks and Lupin, that's all."_

End Flashback.

The eyes of all but one in the entire coutroom were on the three, all but Draco's. Draco was looking at Harry, seeing how his love, his boyfriend (if you could call it that) was holding up. And it wasn't good. Harry's eyes were glistening with unshed tears, betrayal and deception were nothing, nothing compared to this, a plot, something to make him bend to their will. His godfather, Sirius, his almost-father, Remus, whom he had taken to calling Dad, and his friend Tonks. He had lost them only because they had wanted his money.

And then the tears slid down his cheeks. He broke down, sitting in the box behind the stand, where Draco was standing. Said man ran to him, and took him in his arms, pressing comforting kisses to the mop of black hair, whispering softly to him. The entire courtroom watched as Draco tried to comfort Harry. Mia was sobbing into Nev's arms, and Draco and Nev were both glaring at the three Weasleys.

The rest of the Weasleys were too shocked to say anything. Even Fred and George looked shaken up. Charlie had gone very white. He and Tonks had always been good friends, being in the same year at Hogwarts, though in different Houses. He couldn't believe his brother, sister and mother could do something like that.

"After seeing all the evidence," said Kingsley. "The Gamot has decided on the punishments. Molly, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley will all serve life in Azkaban for pleading a false case, and all planning and execution of the murders of Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin and Remus Lupin, and you will all be stripped of your Services Awards. Aurors, take them away."

"NO!" screamed Molly, who had been silent till then. "No! Potter! You can't do this! You and Ginny belong together! You dump that Malfoy-whore and get with Ginny like you should! I can see that gay Godfather of yours and his bisexual werewolf mate of his have made you this way! You do what's right an-" Kingsley fired a Silencing Charm at her and instructed the Aurors to take her away.

Harry watched, still held by Draco, as the three traitors were taken away. Suddenly he was surrounded by the remaining Weasleys and Mia and Nev and Blaise and Theo, all hugging him, and laughing, glad it was finally over. He felt a sense of relief flood him, as he was gently kissed by Draco, who whispered to him : "Let's go home to the boys, love."

"Dad!" Al yelled and he hugged his father, leaping into his arms, and burying his face into the crook of his neck. "Is it over?"

"Yes," said Harry, gently patting his son's back. "Yes, sweetheart, it's over!" He set him down and smiled at his son, a spitting image of him.

"Happy birthday, Dad! I made you a card! And Aunt Mia helped me pick out a gift! Can I give it to you now?" Harry nodded. Al zoomed out and back in, Scor in tow. "Here you are!"

The card was written in Al's writing: **Dear Dad, Thanks for being the best, I love you very much. Love from Al.** He smiled and then ripped off the paper from the gift he was handed. It was a mug with the legend "I love you Dad!" and a photo of the two of them. He hugged Al and thanked him.

"Happy birthday, Mr Potter," said Scor. Harry smiled and thanked him.

"Okay, boys, Draco and I have to talk to the two of you, and you have to try and understand what we are telling you, and not interrupt us, alright?" Both boys nodded, and sat down.

"Al, you know how your Mom and I are divorced? So basically, some of it is too advanced for you to know now, just that Mom, Uncle Ron and Gran did something very wrong, okay? Now, you remember me telling you that sometimes it's okay to have two dads? Well… Al, when James and Lily were very small and Mom had an accident, so she couldn't have kids. So then there was a process by which someone else could have Dad's baby." He turned and glared when he heard a snicker from Draco.

"So Mom isn't my Mom?"

"No, baby, she isn't. You don't have a Mom. You have a Papa, though."

"Where is he? Have I met him? Can I?" asked Al, excitedly.

"Wait up. Here is the complicated part. Dray…"

Draco looked at Scor, who was biting his lip. He noted absently that it was a trait of Harry's as well.

"Scor, remember I told you that you had a Dad, not a Mom. Well, Harry is your Dad, and I am Al's Papa."

"So we are brothers?" asked Scor. Draco nodded. "Twins?" Blimey, that kid is smart. Again, Draco nodded. Both boys let out identical whoops of joy and hugged each other, before Scor threw himself at Harry and Al at Draco. The men smiled at each other over the tops of the boys' heads.

Later that night, Draco and Harry were curled up in bed, Draco's head on Harry's chest, listening to the erratic rhythm of his heart, waiting for it to steady, along with his own irregular heartbeat. He unconsciously traced a pattern on Harry's chest, as Harry carded his fingers through Draco's sweat dampened hair.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Last time, it didn't end well."

"No, it didn't. But it will, this time Dray." They lapsed into silence again.

"Leo?" Harry smiled at the use of Draco's name for him.

"Yes, Amado?" It was Draco's turn to smile. Amado. He liked the sound of that.

"I love you, Har, so much, I can't describe it. I know, we started off differently. But we have never been for conventions. But now, I can't see a life where you aren't there, baby, and it scares me sometimes. I can't lose you, or the boys."

"You won't be, love, I promise. I know what you feel, I feel the same, I love you so much, baby, so very much. I promise I am not letting you go. You were my strength when I needed it, I can't let you go, not now."

"I am not going anywhere, you're stuck with me. Forever."

"Forever?"

"Forever. And you can't do a damn thing, Leo, love."

"Sounds good," said Harry, smiling into a mop of blond, still damp hair.

 **A/N 2 : ****Okayy, you that's Chapter 4 done. Only the epilogue left now. I know the end was very cheesy, but I warned you. There is gonna be smut in the next chappie for all those starved people there. Plus, a quick shout to the awesome people who reviewed, and did for all chapters. I did NOT expect the number of follows and favs I got! Love y'all! Ciao till then! Oh btw, "Amado" is Spanish for 'beloved'. I think it's obvious where Leo came from. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Hey!** **So, here we are, last chapter of the story. It has been an amazing journey, though short, writing this fiction. I am completely honest when I say I did not expect the response I received. Thank you all for reviewing, especially a couple of the faithful people who reviewed each chapter. I think this chapter ties up all loose ends (let me know, though). Thanks again1**

 **Warnings:** **MALExMALE guys. Slash. It's at the end of the chapter, there's nothing after, if you want to skip it.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Humph. Again?**

"Scorpius Severus! Albus Remus! Get in here, now!" Harry's stern voice rang in the hallway of Potter Manor. The sound of scurrying feet, and two seventeen year olds rushed in, one after the other, looking worried. Their Dad never shouted. That was normally Papa.

Harry's lips quirked up in amusement despite his irritation. He found it amusing that although Draco yelled more, the boys were more wary of him. Schooling his features, he looked at the boys, eyes narrowed. He waved Mia's letter in front of them.

"Well?"

"Umm, Dad-"

"There is no possible explanation for having beaten up Sylvester McLaggen."

"There is, Dad!"

"Really?" Draco's voice rang out, cold and stern. "What induced you to act like thugs?"

"He was insulting you. He-" Scor broke off, eyes wet with tears, and Al hugged him, before looking at his parents.

"He asked if we joined you in., you know," he finished vaguely, tears glistening in his own eyes. Harry's eyes flashed; his magic was swirling around him. Draco hugged him, whispering to him softly. The boys watched this interaction, smiles on their lips. They knew they would all be okay.

"If only James and Lily hadn't…" thought Al. Then he shook these thoughts off. Ginny, for he stopped calling her Mom, had brought it on herself, and now he was with his Papa and Dad and brother, people he should always have been with. Molly, Ron and Ginny were in jail. Lily and James had lived with Arthur, till they had turned 17, after which they took a place for themselves.

Lavender had been charged with adultery, and though Seamus was dead, she had to pay, doing community service at St Mungo's for six months. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Percy were perfectly happy in their lives, and were a constant part of the Potter-Malfoys' life as well. Mia and Nev had married two years previously and Rose was now Heiress Rosina Longbottom, proud older sister to Corvus Harrison Longbottom and Castor Draconis Longbottom.

"Come on, guys," Scor said, interrupting Al's flow of thoughts. "We have a wedding to prep for!" With a grin he pulled a stack of parchment towards himself. "Hmmm, maybe we should get Aunt Mia on it. You two are hopeless." His fathers glanced at him, eyebrows raised, before their lips twitched upwards in a half smile of sorts. They shook their heads, and Harry sent off a Patronus to Mia, apparently taking his son's advice.

\- (time skip)—

"That went well," commented Al, dropping onto the sofa. Next to him, his girlfriend Sophia sat, more demurely. On the opposite sofa, Scor and his girlfriend Janet were seated, both boys looking exhausted from the ordeal. Just then Draco and Harry walked in, hand-in-hand.

"Why haven't you left yet?" asked Scor, an eyebrow raised at his fathers. Harry shook his head with a smile.

"Left?" asked Draco, puzzled. "Where to?" Al and Scor looked at him incredulously.

"Really, Papa?" asked Al. "Is that all you can say? 'Where to'?"

Scor snickered. "Honeymoon, Papa. Honeymoon. You know, newly married couples and everything? Have you heard o-" He was cut off as Draco cuffed him up the back of his head.

"Stop being a prat," he said. "I know what a honeymoon is." He turned to his partner-no, his husband. "Where are we going, love?" Behind him, his sons pretended to gag at the soft, loving expression on both Harry's and Draco's faces.

"It's a surprise. We have a Portkey for," he checked his watch. "three minutes from now."

Hugging their sons goodbye, they gave them last minute instructions, said a hurried goodbye to Lady and Lord Longbottom, and grabbed the Portkey..

The familiar pull below the navel, and the squeezing through space and time, and they were back on their feet. As Draco took in the surroundings he gasped.

"Venice?" he breathed. Harry nodded, smiling, as Draco threw his arms around him, kissing him soundly. "But what can we see at night?" he huffed.

"As for that, I have other plans," Harry whispered, putting his arms around Draco from behind, his breath hot against Draco's ear. Draco turned in his embrace, and they stepped into the room, closing the balcony doors behind them. Harry pushed Draco back against the wall, and pinned his hands above his head, kissing him. Draco moaned, pushing back against Harry, allowing the latter to push his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, their kiss fiery and passionate, wet and hot, needy. The thought sent a shiver down Draco's back.

Releasing Draco's mouth, Harry trailed hot open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and neck, eliciting more moans from the blond. Harry let Draco's hands go and placed his hands on Draco's thighs, and hitched them up so that his legs were wrapped around Harry's waist. The action caused their erections to brush, making Draco gasp, as Harry moaned against Draco's neck. Draco instinctively tightened his legs against Harry, even as Harry's hands rested on his thighs, just under his arse.

Harry caught Draco's mouth in yet another passionate kiss, and this time, he maneuvered them to the bed, not breaking the kiss. Gently he laid Draco on the bed, still kissing him. His hand slowly found the buttons on Draco's shirt, unbuttoning them one-by-one. Draco whined, wanting Harry to hurry. When it seemed unlikely that his husband would comply, he quickly Banished their clothes, leaving them both completely naked. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at his love.

"Impatient much, Amado?" he asked, in a voice that was designed to play on Draco's already raging libido. A soft moan came from his husband, as he dipped his tongue in Draco's navel, before licking and nipping at the skin. He turned his attention to his husband's nipples, licking and sucking till they were pebbled. Smirking, he moved down, engulfing Draco's length to root, making him moan loudly and fist the sheets near his hips. He jerked his hips, but Harry held him down, running his tongue up and down his length, humming, making Draco moan.

Slowly, when he felt Draco approach his limit, he let go. Muttering a Lubrication Spell, he slowly inserted his middle finger in Draco's hole, slowly, letting Draco get used to the intrusion. A loud moan told him that his husband was enjoying this. Slowly, he added another finger, scissoring and stretching Draco, even as his husband made the loud keening noises that made Harry want to take him immediately. He brushed against Draco's prostate, making him sob in pleasure.

"Ahh, yeah, right there! Yeah baby, like that!"

"Merlin Draco, so beautiful. Yeah, make some more noise, let me hear you."

"Har-Harry! Yes! More, please," he begged pushing back against Harry's fingers. "Harry!"

"I can feel you open up for me, baby, so soft on the inside, do you like that?"

"Harry, yes, yes, need you in me, please!"

"What do you want, sweetheart, tell me." Harry continued moving his fingers in and out of Draco, hitting his prostate on each thrust, making the blond babble incoherently.

"H-yeah, aah, yes, like that! Harry, need you in me, Harry, FUCK!" he screamed, after a particularly vicious stab at his prostate. Harry withdrew his fingers, and positioned himself at Draco's entrance, slowly pushed himself in, until he was fully sheathed in Draco's tight heat. Both men moaned, and gasped, getting used to the sensation. A growl and twist of the hips told Harry Draco wanted him to move.

He pulled out, then thrust back in, and repeated, setting a slow rhythm. Draco thrust a little against him, making Harry increase speed.

"Har- Leo, need you to go faster," begged Draco, close to delirious from Harry's ministrations to his neck and chest, and the slow rhythm. Something in Harry snapped, and he began thrusting into Draco with animalistic strokes, hard, fast, raw fucking. Draco met each with a thrust of his own, each stroke hitting his prostate dead on. The screams that ripped from Draco's throat increased, even as he begged Harry for more, faster. Harry's hips began thrusting erratically as he approached orgasm, and he began fisting Draco's length. With a scream of Harry's name, Draco came all over their chests, clenching spasmodically around Harry, making the brunet come seconds after him. Harry rode out their orgasms, before collapsing onto Draco.

Minutes later, he pulled out of Draco, and rolled down to lay beside him. Cleaning them up, he pulled Draco to lie on top of him, their breaths mixing, their hearts beating together.

"Love you, Leo" whispered Draco, kissing Harry chastely.

"Love you too, Amado," replied his husband, kissing his husband forehead, as both of them drifted off to a peaceful sleep, content in each other's arms.

 **A/N:** **About the fact that I mentioned a time skip, FFN is annoying, and deletes and lines I try to drop in. It's in the previous chapters also. I need to go back and edit them. Thanks for sticking by the story. Please review, this is the last time, after all!**


	6. Not an update, more like information

Hey guys. I just wanted to post this, not just for myself, but on behalf all writers in fanfiction. We write for the entertainment of people, and not to offend anyone, which means you have no right to send us PMs or write reviews that are incredibly rude and borderline insulting. If you don't like what we have written there are politer ways of putting it across.

Having said that, my next fanfiction is underway, it is a crossover between Avengers and Harry Potter. It will have slash, so if you don't like it, stay away from. I can't help you if you want to come, read, and then get offended.

Thanks,

NevLongbottomForever


End file.
